


Since when did the cop get fucked on the table?

by newtmasislove



Series: Maze runner AUs [7]
Category: American Horror Story, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Prison Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Newt, Spanking, Sub Newt, Virgin!Newt, cop!newt, newt is horrible at giving commands, newt pleasures himself, prisoner!thomas, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a cop at Gladesville prison, where the most strongest, scariest, and insane people go. Hes been checking out a guy, then gets caught 'pleasuring' himself. He becomes the one getting commands now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since when did the cop get fucked on the table?

Newt has worked at the Gladesville prison for 3 months now, and its been hard. All the prisoners are big, muscled, tattooed, and scary. Newt is just skinny, short, and a complete angel. As if it couldn't get ANY worse, a new prisoner showed up. His name was Thomas, and he was _hot_.

 

Newt was walking around the gym, making sure everyone was doing something. He noticed that half of the people were working out, and everyone else was checking him out. Some of the people whistled at him, it turned Newt on some.

''Hey blondie! I bet you're nice and tight! I could fuck your little ass against the wall right now!,'' some guy yelled. Newt turned and saw it was Dandy Mott. Dandy always tried to get into Newts pants, he would slap his ass, cat call and do other things. Newt hated to admit it, but that stuff always turns him on. He loves dirty talk, even though hes never has sex before. Yep, still a virgin. Newt wanted to feel what sex was like, how intense a orgasim was, what a blowjob is (which he is clueless), he even wonders a cock could fit inside his hole. The first time he has fingered, well tried, he could barely get his index finger in, it was _way too tight_. But he has heard that if you are tight, its more pleasurable. His thoughts were stopped.

''I bet you love a thick cock in you!''

''How about I bend you over the table a fuck your cute ass?''

''Those jeans do wonders baby boy!''

Newt blushed at the comments. But oh god, he did want a thick cock filling him up, and being bent over a desk. But why was everyone after his ass? Newt was pulled into a room, the lights dim. He was too scared to move an inch. Newt felt warm hands on his ass cheeks, they starting squeezing them and gave a sharp SMACK

''Oh! _oh..._ '', Newt moaned out.

''Thought you could get away from me darling?'', Newt could tell it was _Thomas._ He tried to avoid him all morning, but noooo the universe was never nice to him. Thomas slid his hands under newts pants and pushed them down since Newt wasn't wearing the belt. He then put newt against the wall with his face pressed against it. Thomas knelt down and spread Newt ass cheeks apart and kisses his hole over and over again.

''Oh Tommy!''. Thomas circles his tongue around the rim of the tight hole.

''Yes darling?''

''Please?''

''...of course.'', Thomas's tongue entered Newts hole, thrusting in and out.

''Ah! fuck...'', Newts moans

''This is all you're getting right now sweet cheeks,'' 

''No! please...more...''

''You might be in charge here, but with me... you're my little slut''

Newt frowned, 'looks like I'm going to finger myself, well try to', he thought. Thomas pulled Newts briefs and pants up, giving a quick slap on his ass before leaving. Newt walked out blushing, waiting for more comments. 

''Some nice legs their baby! I bet they would good up in the air!''

''I bet you taste good, how 'bout you ride my face and I'll find out!''

''I'll fuck you so hard you wont make it through the night!''

Newt tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't work. So he just walked away quicker. The day went normal by then, he would go around the lunch room, with a slap on his ass every 2 minuets, some by prisoners and some by other cops.

By the time he reached the hallway of cells with his desk at the front, it was 9:30. Days were too fast to him, even years. He grabbed the clip board with names on the paper with the cell ID and number beside it, he began going through it

-Alby Strickland

-Aris Santos

-Jason Lovington

-Minho Courter

-Thomas Donavan (a/n oh shit)

-Gally Greenbell

-Xavier Parker

-Winston Ontoya

-Dandy Mott

Newt didn't have much people on his hallway to look over, he liked that. Everyone was in their cell, exept for Thomas, as usual. Thomas has a different time to report back, somewhere around 10:00. So Newt had one hour to please himself. In his drawer, he kept a bottle of lube, a dildo, vibrator, anal beads, butt plug, handcuffs for sex, paddle, panties, a skirt, and a ball gag. All to use on himself.

Newt opened that drawer and wondered what to use, a dildo, vibrator, anal beads, or a butt plug? Vibrator it is. He gets out the baby pink toy and a bottle of lube, then he pushed down his pants, spread his legs and propped them on the table. Newt covered the toy with lube and spread his cheeks apart.

'Okay , here we go' he thought. Newt pushed the toy in, it was really hard due to his tightness.

''Ouch'', he said. The prisoners saw him and began commanding him.

Alby-''Looka there! Newt is fucking himself!''

Aris-''Daamn!''

Jason-''Bet you love a cock inside!''

Minho-''You can do it baby boy!''

Dandy-''C'mon fill your self up!''

Newt pushed it all in and turned the setting on 2. He moaned lewdly and loudly. Newt began thrusting the toy in and out and gasped when he hit his sweet spot. Newt was overwhelmed, he went faster, harder, and deeper until a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

''If you wanted me to fuck you that badly you could've waited,'' Thomas was standing beside him. Newt was too stunned until he was pushed onto his desk. Thomas ripped his and Newts shirts open, Thomas was ripped but newt was skinny. Without warning, Thomas thrusted into Newt hard.

''TOMMY!'', Thomas stared pounding into newt straight away, having Newts body bouncing up and down on the desk. Newt was screaming in pain and pleasure.

''Oh god! ah! right there!''

Thomas slapped his ass and squeezed it, they were not going to last long.

''Fuck you're tight!''

Thomas pounded into him harder and harder with every thrust. Soon, a white liquid filled Newts hole and began dripping out. Thomas watched Newts hole drip cum, he leaned down and kissed it.

''Tommy...'' Newt moaned

''You'll have to wait for tomorrow darling''

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> ANYONE WANT MORE SMUT!?


End file.
